This invention relates generally to improvements in step motors, and more particularly to unusually advantageous positioning and retention of motor elements and assembly of such elements to achieve higher efficiency, lower cost and substantially better performance including higher torque output.
There is continual need for improvements as referred to, as in the construction, operation and results derived from same. In particular, there is need for multiple enhancements in motor element assembly, interfits and connections to achieve surprisingly significant overall improvements in performance, operation and compact construction, as will be seen herein.